New Perspective
by Opal21
Summary: A 50 themes challenge focusing on the crack, yaoi paring of . . . IkkakuKira! When I say challenge, I mean it, but the effort will be worth it if you enjoy.


A/N: This is another 50 theme/1 sentence challenge. I kind of cheated by using semicolons, sorry about that. It's entirely focused on my crack, yaoi OTP, Ikkaku x Izuru! (with lots of references to Peroxidepest17, thehoyden, and other's IkkakuKira works.)

This was a real challenge, but worth it if I make even one more person aware of this pairing. The sentences are out of order because I was trying to create a kind of story from the themes, but near the end they're interchangeable.

Warnings: Vague spoilers to the events of the Soul Society and Arrancar arcs, OOC characters (I tried to make the changes gradual, though that probably failed. I guess it was more of an experiment with characterization), a few curse words, crack, yaoi of course (nothing explicit, just innuendo and . . . three kisses, I think.) and some run-on sentences. Please don't flame, since this should be sufficient warning.

Thank you for taking the time to look at this! Hope you enjoy . . .

**50 Themes – IkkakuKira Style**

#47- Harm

When Kira related to Renji why he wanted to learn bankai—to keep those he held dear to him from harm—the redhead suggested he request help from the same man who had helped him achieve the second sword release.

#10- Learn

He came to Ikkaku so that he might train and attain bankai . . . but no amount of foresight could have shown what else he'd learn along the way.

#42- Bother

After one of their training sessions, Ikkaku decided there was definitely some potential to this kid . . . and damn it all if it didn't bother him one bit to wrap his arms around the smaller man when he corrected his striking posture.

#05- Wrong

Kira tensed when Ikkaku reached over with a muscled arm and said his grip on the sword hilt was too loose, but decided being wrong wasn't so bad when all Ikkaku did was patiently correct Kira's hold with his own rather warm, large hands.

#01- Motion

As Ikkaku helped Kira improve on his direct sword thrust, he couldn't help but consider what_ other_ motions he wouldn't mind giving the younger shinigami a few pointers on.

#22- Mad

"Would you _shut up?_" Hoozukimaru lashed out one day when the dragon couldn't take any more of Fuji Kujaku's cackling, and the narcissistic sword replied that it was still getting over the idea of the dragon being so flustered by the dreary little sword-spirit, Wabisuke.

#29- Safe

In order to get some extra practice, Kira had a round of sparring matches with the fighters from Eleventh; he had never felt safer than he did now, with one eye swelling and a few of his ribs probably broken after a particularly exhilarating bout with Madarame.

#34- Sing

Yumichika was practically singing from excitement when he told Renji, Hisagi, and Mastumoto to hurry over to the Eleventh to get in on the tournament that was brewing . . . and to place bets on how long it would take for the first kiss.

#18- Attention

While they were still wondering what kiss Yumichika had already predicted, the drinking partners entered the Eleventh and immediately gave their attention to a heated fight between a maniacally grinning Madarame and . . . was that _Kira_ swiftly dodging the barrage of assaults?

#17- Vision

Despite knowing he must look awful, with the emerging bruises and a black eye, Kira had no choice but to smile stupidly back at Ikkaku, because Kami help him if his vision was blurring and he had a throbbing ankle,_ and_ _he's never been happier_.

#20- Picture

Renji grinned when he came to the unexpected conclusion that his mild friend and his animated mentor were an unquestionably picture-perfect match.

#07- One

Hisagi gave them one month; Renji gave them one week; Mastumoto said one day; and Yumichika swore it'd happen in one minute.

#15- Hold

The be-feathered man cheered when Ikkaku swept Kira into his hold at the end of the spar and planted a hasty if passionate kiss on the blond.

#45- Naked

Kira still shuddered when he thought back to the time Yumichika pulled him aside, and gave him a long talking-to about what would happen should he ever hurt Ikkaku; the punishment seemed to involve a lesser known sea anemone, a few jumbo-size rainbow lollipops, and Kira's waking up naked in some place called Albuquerque.

#23- Child

In a "meet-the-family" gesture, Kira spent the evening talking, eating, and drinking (there was a lot of drinking . . .) with the Eleventh Division, and was charmed by the pink-haired child when she sweetly asked if he might like to play a game of Tag.

#26- Goodbye

Ikkaku nearly had a heart-attack when he came back to see Yachiru jubilantly leading Kira somewhere and cheering about how glad she is that Triangle-chan is finally playing Tag with her; he haphazardly ran over to them and told his vice captain that it's time to say goodbye to Triangle-chan, he has to get home in one piece or else Kenny might have even more paperwork to deal with in the morning, see?

#25- Shadow

Momo smiled to herself when she joined Kira for tea the next day, musing on how the shadows under her friend's eyes seemed to have gotten better lately.

#12- Wait

When the results from Akon's power meters revealed that Ikkaku had utilized bankai in the real world, Kenpachi wondered why the bald man had waited this long without running off to be captain of the Third Squad and that droopy-eyed lieutenant.

#21- Fool

When Ikkaku tried to explain and defend his vow to remain in Kenpachi's service, his captain pointed out what a fool he was to think he'd ever escape being his underling, no matter what squad he was on; he might as well go where there was better pay and a few more asses to whip into shape, not to mention getting to be with the blond lieutenant all the time.

#40- History

Ikkaku's promotion called for the biggest interdivision drinking party in history, to which the Eighth and Tenth Divisions showed up with enough sake to make Hueco Mundo into an alcoholic ocean.

#16- Need

As a captain, Madarame Ikkaku was one of the rudest, coarsest, harshest leaders the Third Division ever endured; Kira was certain that this was exactly what his division needed.

#06- Gentle

Kira insisted that Ichimaru had never touched him, so Ikkaku didn't understand why Yumi told him to be gentle with the blond . . . until he saw that you didn't have to touch someone to mess with their mind.

#35- Sudden

Within the first week of his captainship, Ikkaku noted that Kira would pause suddenly during work, and the blond would zone out for a moment before catching himself, then blink and smile distractedly.

#32- Eye

When questioned about these instances, Kira said he was simply remembering "how things were before" . . . and his one visible eye would grow dark and unreadable.

#39- Torn

In response, Ikkaku would be torn between his blunt nature and the warnings he'd received to be tactful with Kira, to let him recover at his own pace.

#33- Never

Ikkaku had never been known for his tact.

#14- Command

"So Kira . . . If he'd, uh, commanded ya then, to go with him, would ya?"

#27- Hide

Kira hesitated, hid behind his hair, and nodded dismally.

#24- Now

"And . . . an' would ya still, now?"

#19- Soul

As a reflection of its owner's soul, Wabisuke used to see the weight of humility as an unforgiving force that would come down on anyone who dared oppose his superiors; with the help of an uncouth, rash, forceful dragon, Wabisuke realized that blind loyalty was not in any way the means to achieve peace of mind.

#30- Ghost

The haunted, ghost-of-the-past vibe left Kira's gaze, and he smiled warmly at Ikkaku.

#08- Thousand

"Never in a thousand years."

#11- Blur

Ikkaku's hands are a blur as he brings the smaller shinigami forward for a kiss, thinking he's still the luckiest guy in the world.

#02- Cool

After a week, Kira's forehead felt cooler than usual where his curtain of hair used to be, and he raised his fingers to touch the now much shorter bangs.

#38- Wash

Ikkaku loved that he could see the blush spread all the way across Kira's cheeks when he mentioned how their uniforms had to be washed again . . . after what they did last night.

#09- King

But he felt like the king of the world when Kira set the outfits down and suggested they try last night's antics again, but reversed.

#13- Change

Yachiru still called Kira "Triangle-chan," so the couple decided that some things never change.

#37- Time

He hadn't noticed it until that moment, but Kira decided it was about time for Ikkaku to start calling him Izuru.

#44- Wall

In an act of affection on their anniversary, Ikkaku experimented with a new Kido technique so that he could give a short light show to his partner—too bad this ended up blasting a hole in a wall of their recently furnished home.

#03- Young

Hisagi thought he could see a bit of the young spirit Izuru had back in the academy when the blond chuckled and talked about the whole mishap that happened recently involving Ikkaku and some misplaced Kido.

#48- Precious

Mastumoto thought the two were completely precious, as she watched Ikkaku explain the steps of his luck-luck dance to a bemused yet eager Izuru.

#36- Stop

When Shunsui and Ikkaku interrupted a very important executive meeting to announce that it was time to stop and have a "sake break," Nanao gave Izuru a sympathetic glance and muttered something about drinking and you-know-what being the only thing on their partners' minds.

#31- Book

Going by the book, or what they taught at the shinigami academy, a death god wasn't supposed to look at the hollow's face as it dissipated into nothingness, since that might lessen one's resolve; Ikkaku helped Izuru learn the truth, as he never had to sit through that garbage.

#04- Last

The last blow sent the hollow's mask blasting into a thousand pieces, and even though there wasn't time for words, Izuru thought the final gaze of the soul underneath could only be described as thankful.

#46- Drive

Somehow feeling even more of a drive to go out and finish off hollows, Izuru pulled himself from darkness threatening to swallow him, and felt Wabisuke tense in anticipation.

#41- Power

Ikkaku sensed his vice-captain's power fluctuate and skyrocket, as Izuru murmured his release phrase and took out all the buggers left in the area.

#49- Hunger

The first thing Izuru got when he woke again was a fervent and hungry kiss from his captain, quite impatient after waiting diligently for who knew how long.

#28- Fortune

Izuru closed his eyes and thanked chance and fortune, as he sat next to Ikkaku later and took pleasure in the small drinking night that celebrated his successful use of bankai.

#43- God

Though he didn't know who he prayed to, the bald death god figured someone must be watching out for him up there, considering the cold beer the bartender had just announced was on the house . . . and the little foot twined happily with his own under the table.

#50- Believe

If you'd had told Izuru a year ago that he'd be happy and in love with his new captain, Madarame Ikkaku, he wouldn't have believed you—he'd probably have punched you for it.

A/N: Thanks again for checking this out! Reviews are muchly loved, and if you feel like it, maybe you could tell me your favorite sentence or which ones you enjoyed especially?

I've also gotta give my buddy AnimePenguin a shout out for sending me this list in the first place . . . It's late, but it's done, right? XD On 8-8-08!


End file.
